Rise of the Deathstrike family
by Angels Sonata
Summary: A long awaited trip to Japan for Laura (X-23) to spend time with Yukio turns out to be the holiday she least wanted. Lady Deathstrike is waiting in the wings and has plans for both Laura and Yukio and intends to see them played out. [One shot]


_Next time, I am having Kurt teleport me to Japan._

The thought ran through Laura's mind as she sat in one of Tokyo International Airport's interview rooms. She had been warned about going through metal detectors, Logan had warned her and told her to be careful when going through an airport. Laura had listened to them all, but unfortunately that didn't stop the authorities from pulling her to one side, searching her and then when they found nothing, handcuffing her and putting her in an interview room for interrogation That had been an hour ago, and while Logan had taught Laura self restraint and how to remain calm, the twenty-two year old was beginning to loose her cool.

If she wanted to, there was nothing stopping Laura from staying. Her claws could cut through the handcuffs and slice through the door's lock and the woman could walk out of the airport. If she did though, her trip to Japan would involve looking over her shoulder for the authorities constantly, and Laura would be unable to return home without the authorities stopping her. It was a loose loose situation as Gambit had often said, and Laura was determined to keep her cool and make sure her holiday went off without a hitch. This had been the first time Laura had been on holiday for more than two years and she wasn't going to ruin it.

"My apologies Miss Kinney," a representative of airport security said as he walked on through into the interview room. He spoke in Japanese, after being notified that Laura spoke it fluently while at the security desk. "I never meant to keep you this long. I have been contacted by someone calling herself Emma Frost. She has given you clearance."

Well that was unexpected. Laura never thought that Frost would back her up. "No need to apologise. Better to be safe than sorry." Laura responded as the gentleman took out a key and unlocked her cuffs, allowing the young lady to stand. The room was warmer than Laura had liked. As soon as she was able to, she took off her leather jacket and folded it over her arm. Underneath she had been wearing a red t shirt, as well as her blue jeans and black boots. Both of them having a split on the toe caps due to the claw on each foot. She sometimes wished she had claws like Logan, three on each hand. Then again Laura also wished she never had her claws.

Escorted from the room to the baggage reclaim, and then to the exit of the arrivals lounge, Laura was able to finally begin her holiday. Two weeks in Japan spending it with Yukio and seeing the sights. It had been Logan's idea and while Gambit had expressed his interest in seeing Japan, Laura had decided against it. She wanted time to herself. Laura would always admit that Gambit's presence had been welcome, he was a constant rock and someone that had given words of wisdom to follow. No, this was time to spend with Yukio, a woman that had become almost like a big sister to the young Laura.

Stepping out of the airport, Laura got her first look at Tokyo, or at least the city in the distance. She was quite impressed, and if she was honest quite excited. Since joining the X-Men and the many groups that they had formed during her time there, Laura had matured, and grown up as a woman. Standing outside of the airport where the pick up bays were located, Laura was looking around, wondering if Yukio had decided to drive around the airport to pass the time.

Whether she had done or not Laura didn't know but at that point it didn't matter, Yukio was standing by the car and waving Laura over. Seeing the red head, Laura had a smile on her face. Waving, Laura ran towards the other woman, giving her a hug as soon as they were close enough.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Yukio." Laura spoke in Japanese, choosing that over English. Laura knew that Yukio's English was perfect, but Laura felt that as she was a guest of Yukio's, she would speak Japanese.

"No need to apologise Laura, these things happen." The two stopped hugging one another, stepping back and locked eyes. Both were smiling. Even though she had been distant at first, Laura was slowly making amends. The two had met before, when Yukio travelled to New York to see Logan. At first Laura's aloof nature clashed with Yukio's outgoing personality but Laura and Yukio eventually became good friends with one another. Yukio hadn't changed much since Laura last saw her it seemed. She wore the same black skirt and top, knee high leather boots and her red hair was tied in a pony tail. "Knowing what has happened to Logan in the past with airports I was expecting there to be a few issues." Yukio added before walking to open the boot of the car, storing Laura's bag securely against the side and shutting it down.

"But that is not what matters. You have arrived, and I have a lot planned for the two of us in the next two weeks. Hungry?"

"Famished." Laura responded with a smile as she went to the passenger side of the car and stepped in, buckling up and sitting back in the leather seats.

"Good. I know a great place in Central Tokyo, just on the harbour edge." Said Yukio before revving the engine, and pulling into traffic away from the airport and on to the bustling metropolis of Tokyo.

-X-

Laura's first meal in Japan had been at a sushi bar, something that Laura had found rather intriguing. The idea that the meals went along on a conveyor belt, allowing people to pick and choose their meal and eat as much as they wanted. The idea was strange, and numerous times Laura had been debating whether or not to choose a certain dish only to have it move on away from her. It was fortunate that Laura was able to grab it on the second time around. From that moment on, Laura had decided that sushi was a acquired taste, and not a taste she would acquire any time soon.

After that, Laura had been taken to Yukio's home located in Odaiba. It was a modest but traditional building. The interior was decorated with a mixture of eastern and western styling. Sliding doors were common in traditional Japanese homes lead into each room and in the garden was large. A koi pond was placed in the centre of the garden, surrounded by stone benches and stone pathways leading from the roofed patio areas.

Laura watched as the sun set on the city. Standing in her bedroom, Laura had a smile on her face. This was her own space for two weeks and the fact she didn't have a roommate was not lost on her. She had started to unpack her suitcase first, making sure everything she had brought with her was the way she left it. Unsure of what to bring with her, Laura had packed smart and everything she thought she would need.

When the unpacking was finished, Laura had showered and freshened up, and was now comfortable. Wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts, Laura wrapped a towel around her neck and relaxed. Her hair stuck to the back of her neck and she continued to watch the sun set. The sky was slowly turning dark, the orange and pink light faded in the distance. Laura didn't have to turn around when the door was slid open. She knew it was Yukio.

"Hope you like the room." Yukio stood at the door to the bedroom. She had changed from her skirt and top into something more fitting. She wore a purple kimono with a white obi around her waist. She carried a pink kimono and white obi in her arms. Turning around, Laura's eyes looked on at the clothing Yukio was wearing, before looking to what was in her arms.

"What happened to the skirt and top? To me it looks more comfortable." Laura commented with a small chuckle as she walked forward.

"This?" Yukio gestured to the kimono she was wearing, and received a nod from Laura. "I grew up in a household that valued tradition. One eye looking back, the other to the future. It is something I value, and continue to value." Yukio explained as she put the kimono on the floor, kneeling down behind it and signalling for Laura to join her. "Logan told me about your travels around the world with Gambit." Said Yukio as soon as Laura was sitting on her knees opposite.

"Really?" Laura wasn't surprised by that. Logan... the man was the closest person Laura had to a father. It was good to know that he was still looking out for her. "What else did he say?"

"Honestly not a lot. He just wanted me to keep an eye on you."

"Are you my babysitter then?" Laura asked, a small grin spreading from her face as she thought about what that meant between the two of them.

"Not quite a babysitter, more like your nanny." Yukio said in return, before she started laughing at the very thought. They both laughed, and it wasn't until the pair of them had calmed down that either of them started talking once again. "Logan also told me to show you some of Japan's culture. Part of that culture comes from our fashion sense." Yukio gestured to the kimono and obi she had placed in between them both. Laura looked at the garment as if to say 'really?' and was about to refuse, until Yukio held up a hand, forestalling any possible response. "He also told me that you wanted to experience the world. That will include clothing."

"Did he really say that?"

"Everything except for clothing." Yukio answered with a chuckle before shaking her head. "What's the worse that can happen Laura?"

The young lady didn't answer straight away. She had the kimono in her hands, feeling the material and looking at the pattern. Sakura blossoms were picked out in white and travelled across the length of the garment. It was clear that Laura was not dismissing the kimono because of the colour, or the design, or the fact that she had never worn anything quite like it before. Putting the kimono gently on the floor, Laura revealed the two claws on her right hand. "I am worried that I will damage the kimono. I might do something stupid and cut it to pieces." Laura explained before withdrawing the claws back into her hands. Hearing the admission, Yukio gave a small smile before patting the girl's shoulder in a way an older sister might comfort her younger sibling.

"If it happens, it happens Laura. Tonight, instead of worrying what might happen, just enjoy what is happening." And with that, Laura nodded her agreement. "Good. Now stand up and let's get that towel away from you. Hold still and we'll get you looking like a young Japanese lady."

"Why do I get the feeling I am being turned into a dress up doll?"

"This is nothing. Tomorrow, I'm taking you shopping and introducing you to lolita clothing and Japanese arcades." Yukio responded, and was met with a long groan from the American girl.

-x-X-x-

From the rooftop of the apartment buildings that overlooked Yukio's residence, a single woman stood upon the ledge of the roof, her eyes focusing on the building below her. Lithe in form, feminine for certain, the figure was imposing. Her body was covered in armour reminiscent of the age of the Samurai. The skin that could be seen beneath the armour was marked with a network of scars and circuitry embedded into her muscles. Her raven black coloured hair was swept up in the wind, and yet the cold did not bother her. She stood, as still as a statue, her eyes fixed on her target building. Using optical enhancements, the woman zoomed in. Her image was a grainy green colour, though it changed as her vision mode changed from night vision to thermal, picking out key targets and the amount of personnel within the building.

The household staff were not the targets. The human that owned the house and her mutant guest were the targets.

The woman stood in solitude for a few moments more. The silence was broken when the soft thud of twelve pairs of feet stepping onto the roof interrupted her planning. Without looking back, the woman spoke in Japanese. "Report."

"We have scouted the surrounding area of the building. Nothing to report Lady Deathstrike." The voice that responded wasn't human. It was monotone, no emotion, no sympathy. Nothing that made it human.

"Were you discovered? Did the mutant know you were there?"

"Our threat analysers believe the possibility that we were spotted to be less than three point four five percent." The speaker was an android. All twelve of the newcomers were androids. They were designed for combat. They had been built to resemble humans. Like Lady Deathstrike, they appeared human but beneath ran a network of circuitry and artificial muscles and enhancements. Synthetic skin covered the frame work, their faces designed to blend in without being seen. Each android carried weaponry though. Built into the fingers of each android were miniature tasers that could send charges of more then two hundred volts of electricity from each finger. They could incapacitate or kill any living target depending on the objectives.

Deathstrike had remained silent for a few moments shortly after hearing the report. The numbers were going through her internal information processors, she was working them out in rapid succession. She formed a plan within moments, and moments later that plan was swapped out for another plan and then another and then another. Lady Deathstrike remained still for a minute before responding, her processors coming up with the most logical plan. "Scout out the building again. Find me all of the entrances, exits, windows and roof hatches. I want to know if there are any routes that lead into the house from the basement. Whether or not the house is guarded. Does the human have any weapons to hand? Collate the data and transfer it to me as soon as you are complete." Lady Deathstrike ordered, and the androids left a second later. Despite the fact that they had gone, she knew that another person still lingered.

"I must admit, it is rare to see someone plan such an undertaking so thoroughly." The voice was male, and he spoke English instead of Japanese. This person was not an android though. A cyborg was a better description. The majority of his body was machine, though like Lady Deathstrike, he still retained some organic parts of his original body. "I'm used to seeing utter... incompetence from those that hire my services." he added before turning to Deathstrike, a smile ghosting his features as he stepped to the side of the other woman, his eyes were on the building below, not on the woman herself.

"What good is doing something if you fail to plan ahead? Surely someone with your knowledge and abilities would understand, right Pierce?" she responded, answering in fluent English as she looked on at the other man. Pivoting on a heel, Lady Deathstrike observed the other man. He had placed has hands up in a placatory gesture before answering.

"All too true Lady Deathstrike. But if you do not mind me asking, why the two of them?"

"Its simple. The mutant is a genetic clone of Wolverine. From what my sources have told me, they have grown close together. Taking her away and turning her to my side would devastate the man. The human is similar, though they are not related by blood. She is a close friend of Wolverine. Though the better question is why should we not take her?" she responded before her mind returned to the matter at hand. "Are we able to continue with the conversions?"

"The human will not be a problem. The mutant... I'm not too sure. I'm worried her healing factor will be a hindrance to the conversion process."

"You will not have to worry about that. I have a way of suppressing her healing factor long enough to complete the process."

"In that case, then all we await are the two subjects. I have been in touch with the Body Shoppe in the Mojoverse and for a small favour they will allow us to do our work."

"What favour?"

"We are to get rid of a few... problematic actors that refuse to sign a new contract for Mojo. Apparently they are holding out for more benefits and other actors are joining them in a supposed strike. The fat oath wants the actors taken care of." Pierce answered, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. "And people wonder why I don't watch television." he added before stepping away from the ledge and making his way to the rooftop access stairwell.

"As soon as midnight strikes, we shall make our move. Be ready by then Pierce." Deathstrike ordered before she cracked her knuckles, preparing herself mentally for the task ahead.

-X-

Her first night sleeping in Yukio's residence, Laura had gone to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. She was tired from the long journey from the states to Tokyo, but Yukio had worn her out some more. Laura never remembered the girl having so much energy. It was as if she had energy stored just in case she would need it. Laura though, never said a word against the idea. In fact she had enjoyed the time they spent together, and it was only their first night.

Laura would have slept through the night, but like the man she had been cloned from, Laura's senses were as sharp as as her claws and her sense of hearing and smell were always active, even when sleeping. Laura slowly woke her eyes, looking at the clock on the bedside lamp. It was little past midnight and the rain was starting to fall quite heavily outside. She could hear it pattering against the roof above, but that wasn't what had disturbed her sleep. There was something else walking across the roofs. Sliding the sheets off of her, Laura got up onto her feet. She sniffed the air but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Many would think that she was simply imagining that something was happening, but Laura... she could swear there was something off. Wearing nothing but her shorts and tank top, Laura went to the door leading into the hallway. She slid it open, looking out and from side to side. Everything was quiet, only the sound of the rain could be heard, and the few occasional sounds of traffic on the roads. There weren't even maids walking through the house. They had all retired for the night.

"Maybe the journey did more to me than I had expected." Said Laura, quietly to herself so she didn't wake Yukio up. This was the first time Laura had travelled such a long distance in a while. When she travelled with Gambit, she was able to gradually ease into each time zone, passing from one zone to the next and taking in the sights. A long journey like going from the U.S to Tokyo could easily make a person's senses go haywire. She pivoted on a foot to go back into the bedroom, but something caused Laura to stop. It wasn't the rain. With a sharp snick, her claws on both hands revealed themselves. Laura had clenched her fists. She sniffed the air. The dampness of the air, the wood of the support beams and the smell of machinery and human flesh mixed. It was an all too familiar scent.

"Yukio, wake up!" Laura shouted at the top of her voice before she spun around and lashed out with her claws as an android crashed through the roof above. The blades connected with the left leg, cutting at the knee and separating the lower appendage from the rest of the body. A shower of sparks came shortly after and kicking the android away from her. More came through the hole in the roof, and Laura readied herself, standing in a defensive position with her claws held up. All of the androids were dressed in black, covered head to toe. Only their eyes could be seen, and each pair of eyes appeared as two red orbs in the darkness.

Coming out from her bedroom, Yukio brandished a pair of katanas and looked at the androids. She had put on a dressing gown that went down to her hips. Apart from the babydoll and panties she had on underneath, Yukio was almost naked. "Who are these guys?"

"If I had to guess, Reavers." Laura answered, though there was a chuckle coming from all around them before the lithe and all too familiar form of Lady Deathstrike came through the hole in the roof. The other androids parted away, letting the woman stand with space to move.

"I haven't been with the Reavers in quite some time my young American friend. These are simple mercenaries that are helping me with my goals." Deathstrike responded calmly, her bladed nails lengthening at her will. She regarded Laura with cold calculating eyes. She was not going to underestimate the girl.

"Yukio, take care of the androids. I will deal with her." Laura pointed to Deathstrike, almost as if in a challenge. For a moment Yukio said nothing in response, but eventually nodded her head. Flexing her muscles by spinning her blades in the air. Soon enough, Yukio charged to attack the androids, steel meeting steel in a clash of weapons. None of the androids remained still. They and Yukio started to move through the corridors, fighting one another as they went. Laura and Deathstrike remained still for a moment.

"Brave... but foolish." the older woman admonished, grinning as she took up a fighting stance.

"I have beaten you once."

"But you had back up then." With a snarl Deathstrike charged towards Laura, swinging her arms around and her claws ready to strike the young mutant. Laura was quicker, her claws parrying each attack and launching her own without pausing. They were two evenly matched fighters. Both had strength and stamina, healing abilities and deadly adamantium claws. The blades clashed, and every time they connected the sound rang out through the compound. Laura pushed Lady Deathstrike backwards, silent with every attack and keeping herself grounded, her focus on the task at hand.

As the two fighters hacked and slashed at one another, they moved through the building. Walls were cut, statues broken, artwork ruined all to try and cut one another. Laura was starting to wish she had changed into something more comfortable before stepping out of her bedroom. It was cold and with the hole in the roof letting more wind and rain in it got even colder.

As the fight dragged on, Laura pushed herself further. She was tired. She hadn't rested properly and needed more sleep. If the fight wasn't finished with soon, then Laura would be done for. After battling Deathstrike to a stand-still, Laura applied pressure to her feet, causing the blade in each one to slide out ready. If she couldn't break through Deathstrike's guard with her hands, then perhaps kicking out at her would do the trick.

The pair of them faced off opposite one another. Laura was against the wall, Deathstrike poised to strike like a coiled viper. Her nails were all pointed in Laura's direction and with an almost bestial snarl Deathstrike pounced. She charged at the girl, catching Laura in a lunge, her claws slicing through flesh. Laura let out a loud yell of pain as she was pushed back and through the walls, out into the pouring rain of the inner garden. Laura came free of Deathstrike's claws, blood discolouring her clothes a deep crimson but the wounds themselves were healed almost instantly thanks to Laura's regenerative abilities. Getting back onto her feet, Laura shook off her fatigue.

The rain was lashing down, storm clouds brewed above and the flash of lightning could be seen above them. Both fighters though only had eyes for one another. Deathstrike was on her feet and her gaze fixed on Laura, a cruel smile spread across her face as she regarded the other mutant.

"I must give you credit mutant," Deathstrike began as she relaxed her guard momentarily, her eyes ever watchful for a sign that Laura would strike. "Many would have fallen by now, but what should I expect from the genetic legacy of the great Wolverine other than tenacity and a fierce fighting attitude."

Laura remained quiet. She said nothing and before Deathstrike could speak another word, Laura rushed forward. The rage had slowly been building itself up, taking over her body and it was starting to break. When it happened, Laura rushed, her arms out to the side. Leaping towards Deathstrike Laura swung her arms forward. First left, then right. Both attacks were blocked though, Lady Deathstrike merely parrying them away with but a flick of her wrist. The assassin was calm, controlled in comparison to Laura who had allowed the rage to take over. Laura tried striking again, this time stabbing forward but failing to wound. Deathstrike gripped hold of Laura's wrists before spinning her body around in a circle, carrying Laura with her and chucking her as if she was nothing more than a stick. The girl crashed into the ground, knocking over marble statues of samurai and geishas before sliding through the mud.

"Of course, you happen to share Wolverine's animal fury. When the chips are down, when all else fails you simply go bezerk in an attempt to get at your enemy." Deathstrike let out an amused chuckle. She was calmly walking forward, grinning at the sight of her target. It wouldn't be long until the human was apprehended, if it had not happened already. Laura was starting to get back up at that point. She wiped the mud from her face with the back of her wrist and looked on Deathstrike.

"This is not me succumbing to the fury that my creators gave me. I would need the trigger scent for that. No, this is me doing what my father, what Wolverine taught me to do best." Laura took a deep breath before pushing herself forward. With all her claws exposed to the elements Laura went to cut at her attacker. Deathstrike prepared herself but before she could do anything, Laura stepped to the side and around, getting clear of the talons that Deathstrike used. When she had a clear target, Laura slashed with her claws, cutting through the armour Deathstrike wore and into her skin. The android snarled in rage before mimicking the very attack that Laura used. The girl ducked, slicing out at Deathstrike's legs before cutting upwards and slicing into the arms. A shower of sparks flew out and Laura jumped back and then jumped forwards as soon as her feet hit the ground, barely pausing. Using a shoulder barge Laura knocked Lady Deathstrike to the ground, Deathstrike's body spinning through the air and the woman landed on her front, sliding across the mud. Seeing her opportunity, Laura ran forward and slashed her claws up the android's back. More sparks showered from the android's exposed circuitry and Laura jumped further away from to avoid any retaliation.

Slowly, but steadily Lady Deathstrike got back onto her feet. Sparks were no longer sputtering from the wounds in her back and the damage was slowly being healed. It would take time but in place of the slash wounds there would be nothing but flawless skin that matched the rest of her body. Deathstrike's talons slowly reduced in size, coming to the normal size and length. After that, she started to clap, it was a mocking clap, a grin crossing Deathstrike's features as she took a few steps forward.

"It is good to see that you haven't changed. You're still the same ferocious fighter that you have always been. For that I respect you, but I think this fight has gone on long enough."

"If you leave now, I will not chase you." Said Laura in response to what had been said. Deathstrike laughed at the comment and shook her head.

"Oh we have no intention of leaving, at least not without you." Deathstrike clicked her fingers, three androids emerged from the building, dragging the prone form of Yukio by the legs. Laura was shocked by what she had seen, growling at the injustice.

"You better not have..."

"What? Killed her? Oh no I have no intention on killing her. I have greater plans, just as I do with you."

Laura didn't see what came next. There was a thud as something hit her back. Looking down Laura saw two arms latching hold of her body and before she could try and break free, there was a heavy jolt of electricity that ran through her body. It was intense, painful and when it was done, Laura fell to the ground, prone and knocked out.

-X-

The smell of grease and oil filled the air. Burning metal mixed in with the scent, the very air filled with what could be solder and other less savoury smells that wafted in the air. Laura took all of the information in as she slowly came to. Her body ached, her head thumping. It felt as if there was a charge of static in the air surrounding her, that refused to go away. It was then that Laura realised what had happened. The electrical charge that coursed through her body before she blacked out. As Laura's senses slowly came to, her eyes opened, though flinched closed as an intense light was shining down above her. There was a buzzing noise, definitely the sound of electricity. Laura had spent enough time in the Danger Room back at the mansion to know what the sound was.

There was something cold pressing against her back, Laura realised she was strapped down to a table. She had nothing but a pair of pants and a bra on, and her hands were encased in thick gauntlets that blocked her claws from being drawn. It must have been adamantium. Laura couldn't help but wonder if they had found another metal stronger.

After a few moments, Laura's eyes adjusted to the glare of the lights and she was able to get an idea of her surroundings. It looked like a garage of sorts, but not a normal garage. Shelves were covered with cybernetic body parts, circuitry and cable rolls of wire were hanging on hooks. A table of what appeared to be surgical implements had been placed to Laura's side. Wicked looking blades, scalpels and bone saws as well as more alien devices were waiting to be used. Though she didn't want to say it out loud, Laura had an idea of what was coming.

"Good to see you're finally awake. I was starting to wonder if too much force had been used on you." Deathstrike stood at the door to the room Laura occupied, a smile on her face as she walked in and stood at Laura's feet, looking at the girl up and down, wondering what she thought of all this. "I needed to know you were physically fine for what was about to happen."

"Let me go!" Laura shouted out but Lady Deathstrike ignored her. She picked up a small hand held machine from a stand and ran it across Laura's body. The device itself let out a green glow, it lit up Laura's body, and there were numerous beeping sounds as Lady Deathstrike brought up from her feet. Reading the results, Deathstrike grinned and put the device away before her focus returned to Laura, her grin still on her face. Without saying another word, Lady Deathstrike walked away and went over towards a panel on the wall, typing a few commands into it. While she did this, Laura tried to struggle against her bindings.

"Where am I?" Laura's first words received no response, her question however did.

"This happens to be the Mojoverse. I wonder if your father ever told you of this place." Deathstrike answered before turning to face Laura. "This place specifically is called the Body Shoppe, it's where I became the woman you see before you."

"A freak." Laura muttered, but it only received a chuckle from Lady Deathstrike.

"Many would call you a freak. You are a mutant, a genetic abnormality. Worse is the fact that you were created from the DNA of a mutant. You're a test tube baby in some peoples eyes." Deathstrike's words were harsh, they were true to a point. Laura had always known of her origins and what some people thought about them. The world was a harsh place, but it had never stopped her from living her life when she had been freed from her past as an assassin. "The past does not matter." Deathstrike continued, almost as if she were reading Laura's thoughts. "The future is ahead and I have plans for you my dear Laura."

"Whatever it is I have no intention of following you. As soon as I get free, I'm taking you down once and for all. Where is Yukio?" It was almost as if it had been the question Lady Deathstrike had been waiting to hear. There was a smile on her face and clicked her fingers. There was silence. A few moments later Laura looked on the woman stepping through into the room and was horrified by what she saw.

Yukio stood as still as a statue with a vacant stare in her eyes. She was dressed in a grey pencil skirt and jacket, a black t shirt underneath that and knee high leather boots completed the look. Yukio's usually wild red hair had been tamed and tied in a tight ponytail that went down her back.

"What did you do to her?" Laura asked, her eyes drawn to the metal studs embedded in her skin. Underneath the skin, leading away from the points and creating what appeared to be a network were what Laura could only guess to be cables.

"I remade her into a better, more suitable servant for my plans."

"What plans?"

"Well, at first I wanted revenge, I wanted to kill your father and those that shamed my father. But I realised that my plans were too small. So instead, I decided to begin plans to take over Japan's criminal empire, one family at a time. Of course I realised I would need help, and the two of you were the perfect candidates, and you'll be first to join the Deathstrike Clan."

Laura was stunned by what she heard. If she had marked Laura down as a candidate then how did she know where to strike? How could she have known who Laura was staying with? "How did you know I'd be in Japan with Yukio?"

"That's for me to know and for you never to find out." Deathstrike was actually impressed with Laura when she realised that the girl had figured it out. That didn't matter though. When the process was complete Laura would never think of anything other than serving the Deathstrike Clan. "Now Yukio, why don't you show Laura your new upgrades that will help us in the future."

"Yes Lady Oyama." Yukio responded, using her birth name instead of Lady Deathstrike. If there was one thing that had been learnt during her research into the Japanese yakuza gangs, it was that those that had a gang name similar to their own were caught all too easily. With that in mind, Lady Deathstrike would have to disappear for good. Yuriko Oyama would reign supreme when the time was right.

Yuriko and Laura watched as Yukio removed the suit jacket and showed off her cybernetic enhancements. Her arms had been replaced from the shoulders. Two stiletto blades came out from the palms of her hands. Twin gun barrels jutted from her wrists with ammunition chambers on the opposite side of her wrists. The guns were designed to fire specially crafted bullets made from adamantium. Yukio's finger tips changed to reveal spikes that could be inserted into computer systems so the data could be downloaded into the processors that had been surgically implanted into Yukio's brain, and then uploaded onto other computer systems. Those same processors also contained the directives and controls that gave Laura instructions of what to do. It was what caused Yukio to be unflinchingly loyal to Yuriko Oyama.

"Yukio... snap out of this, you don't serve her!" Laura was stunned, shocked by what she saw, of how much she had transformed Yukio into a cyborg puppet.

"Oh but she does." Yuriko responded as the implements that Yukio now carried were withdrawn into her body, her arms appearing as if nothing had changed.

"And I assume you're going to turn me into a mindless drone?"

"Oh I have a much greater fate in mind for you my dear." Yuriko answered as she picked up a syringe. The liquid within containing a chemical that would cancel out Laura's healing factors, just what was needed for the procedure to work. "Now hold still, this won't hurt a bit."

Laura did the exact opposite. She thrashed as much as her bonds let her, trying to make it as difficult for Yuriko. It proved fruitless though, the syringe entered Laura's bloodstream and the woman slowly calmed before becoming still.

-X-

Three weeks after Yuriko had taken Laura and Yukio to the Mojoverse and transformed them into her minions, life was going on as if it never happened. Yuriko, with the first members of her crime family having been gathered to the home that had once belonged to Yukio. Plans were being drawn up and deals made to strike at the yakuza gangs that inhabited Tokyo, and once that was done then the rest of Japan would fall.

In America, the members of the X-Men were using every resource that they could get their hands on to help in their search for Laura and Yukio. It was amusing to think that they were still in Japan, and yet they could walk on by the two and not recognise them. The Body Shoppe had done a thorough job in transforming the two of them into the perfect soldiers of the Deathstrike clan. Well soldier at least. Yuriko had to hand it to Spiral, she knew what she was doing when it came to body modifications and genetic manipulation, and had it not been for her abilities to glimpse into the future, then Yuriko would never have had the chance to take the two women and mould them into more fitting forms.

Sitting within the solitary space of her personal office, Yuriko was going over the plans to take down one of her many rival families in Tokyo. She was dressed in a formal suit, finding that she preferred it to her armour. There was a knock on the door, and with a word from Yuriko the door slid open, allowing two people to step in. The first was Yukio dressed in her grey suit and knee high boots which had become a sort of uniform when not carrying out assassinations. Yukio had become the perfect assassin, using her cybernetic implants to bring down the targets required without a fuss. Already in the three weeks since returning to Japan Yukio had been responsible for several kills that had been carried out to further the cause of the Deathstrike clan. As always when not out on assignments, Yukio's task was to act as a bodyguard to Yuriko's daughter.

The second person to come in was dressed in a black school uniform consisting of skirt, jacket and white long sleeved blouse and tie. She carried a satchel bag in both hands and as soon as she entered, the girl bowed to Yuriko in respect.

"Good afternoon mother." she spoke in Japanese. Laura's entire personality was blocked by the implants in her mind and the American was gone. When the transformation had been completed, Yuriko had there and then programmed that Laura, now Megumi was Yuriko's daughter.

When Pierce had operated alongside Spiral the result had been astounding. With a few genetic modifications, she had become Japanese. The genetic manipulation providing the perfect way to do so. Megumi now shared Yuriko's raven black hair, and had pale skin. Her cybernetic enhancements augmented her adamantium skeleton and made it more durable. They had also extended the claws in Megumi's hands. Due to her age and to show some resemblance of normality, Yuriko had enrolled Megumi in a finishing school and now that Megumi was home, they could relax together.

"Good afternoon honey, how was your day?" Yuriko asked, the programming in Megumi's brain telling her that they were very close. Yuriko put away her paper, ensuring that she made time to be with her daughter. She knew for a fact that Logan was never gave much time to his daughter, and though he would never see it, he knew that anyone would be a better parent to the woman once known as Laura.


End file.
